De verdad es su última perversa idea
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Cuando Ferb es extrañamente requerido para detener a un desquiciado científico alemán a punto de retirarse, no sin antes idear y hacer efectivo un último plan malvado; no imagina realmente con lo que debe de enfrentarse.
1. Timbres postales

**I **

**Timbres postales y una taza de café cargado**

Era Martes.

Un día bastante agradable se podría decir; el sol alumbrando en proporciones meticulosas y racionando tan perfectamente su energía y calor que hacía imposible el hastío o una invasión gélida del viento, con nubes tejidas tan espléndidamente que parecían ser producto de la imaginación de algún artista de alma libre. El cielo teñido eternamente de un azul poderoso y claro incapaz de destruirse en aquel perfecto día terrestre.

Eran comienzos de la primavera y cerca de los pequeños y perfectamente ordenados vecindarios donde las familias sin preocupaciones abismales o una posición económica demasiado ostentosa acostumbraban a vivir.

En una de esas pequeñas, curiosas y bien cuidadas residencias con pinta de ser parte de una gran obra en proceso de ser concluida por un artista enamorado de su don; el pequeño balance entre la calma y la vida suburbana comenzó a resquebrajarse lentamente.

La correspondencia llegó temprano como de costumbre y fue recibida con bastante normalidad y algo de curiosidad por un jovencito pelirrojo. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando salió de casa atravesando un pequeño y bien barrido camino de asfalto; oliendo encantado la fragancia del pasto recién cortado hacía un par de días por su padrastro con bastante esmero.

Abrió el buzón delicadamente con la mano derecha mientras sostenía una taza de café con la otra; hacía algunos meses comenzó a adquirir el extraño hábito de beber café, así que ya era prácticamente normal verlo ir y venir con una taza o dos por día mientras intentaba resolver algún problema que se planteaba o mientras realizaba las tareas escolares bastante a su nivel.

Tomó las cartas del día y regresó a casa para disponerse a dejarlas sobre la barra de la cocina donde acostumbraba; aunque una vez que las tomó no pudo evitar leer el nombre de su hermanastro escrito tan propiamente sobre el sobre color paja que encabezaba el montón de cartas que habían llegado esa mañana.

Un sobre con un timbre postal que mostraba al Big Ben fantásticamente pintado a mano; colocado a la derecha del timbre y teniendo a la bandera británica como fondo, un imponente sello de procedencia que marcaba perfectamente en tinta roja que era enviado propiamente desde Gran Bretaña y un remitente que a la veloz y no muy atenta mirada de Phineas; aparentemente era sumamente importante.

Phineas dejó las cartas sobre la barra y dio un sorbo a su café mientras contemplaba el sobre destinado a su hermano y metía la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de proceder a recargarse sobre la barra y pasar el pie derecho tras el izquierdo.

Se escucharon ruidos a su espalda, alguien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y junto con eso, una voz repleta de tremendos quejidos.

-No puedo creer que Jeremy no haya tenido la molestia de haberme llamado para asistir juntos a ese desayuno. ¿Sabes lo importante que era para mí el hecho de que supieran que yo soy su futura esposa?

-Ni siquiera te lo ha pedido, ya déjalo tranquilo.

-¡Ah, mamá, tú nunca entiendes nada!

Candace hacía un completo drama matutino como tantas veces solía hacerlo, no cambiaba nada, jamás lo había hecho, muy probablemente jamás lo haría. Su madre doblaba la ropa bastante tranquila mientras su inmadura y quejumbrosa hija se desahogaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Linda y Lawrence ya casi dispuesta a bajar las escaleras.

Phineas escuchaba como en un lejano eco aquella absurda queja de parte de su hermana y continuaba mirando el sobre fijamente, de pronto su hermanastro terminó de bajar y se disponía a tomar su mochila para salir rumbo a la escuela. Ni siquiera una mirada a alguna otra habitación, cruzó velozmente el pasillo rumbo a la puerta principal y mientras Phineas acercaba la taza a los labios una vez más y miraba el nombre de su hermano escrito con negro; escuchó sin querer los pasos de Ferb que se acercaban rumbo a medio pasillo para agacharse a recoger su mochila.

-He, Ferb. Llegó algo para ti. –Dijo Phineas tranquilamente asomando la cabeza fuera de la cocina para buscar a su hermanastro.

Ferb volteó y tomando la mochila entró a la cocina.

-Es una carta, al parecer desde Inglaterra. –Terminó de decir Phineas tomando el sobre delicadamente; y entregándoselo a su hermano, le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Ferb por su parte tomó el sobre y examinándolo meticulosamente leyó absolutamente todo el frente antes de proceder a darle la vuelta y abrirlo.

-No me parece que sea de los abuelos. –Dijo Phineas mirando el reloj de la cocina mientras su hermano comenzaba a abrir el sobre. Sacó la carta y desdoblándola con una sacudida se dispuso a leer fija y velozmente.

Candace bajó de pronto y sin mayor atención a sus hermanos encendió el televisor: El canal dos anunciaba un tremendo accidente automovilístico en el norte, éste era cubierto desde helicóptero y al parecer había hecho que más de dos carreteras fueran cerradas.

Eso no interesaba, Candace solamente subió el volumen e hizo estremecer a su hermano adicto al café mientras ella se disponía a botar el control remoto con fuerza en la barra y a abrir el refrigerador en busca de una jarra grande y muy fría de jugo de naranja.

-Hey Candace, nos molesta el ruido aquí. –Habló Phineas encogiéndose de hombros bastante harto del volumen.

-Cierra la boca. –Respondió ella buscando su jarra de jugo.

-Está sobre tu cabeza, en la repisa de arriba. –Señaló su hermano bastante indiferente antes de sorber el café.

Candace alzó la vista y gimió: -Gracias. –Estaba irritada, y lo estaría más si alguien se atrevía si quiera a bajarle un número al volumen; por eso Phineas ni siquiera miraba al control remoto pensando en acariciarlo si quiera.

-He, Ferb, ¿Qué dice la carta? –Preguntó Phineas despabilándose de pronto.

-Necesitan de mí. –Respondió él bastante extrañado.

-¿Seguro que no dice que requiere la ayuda de Phineas y Ferb? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono bastante orgulloso en la voz y se acercó la taza de café sólo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba vacía.

-Ah, otro estúpido asunto acerca de Phineas y Ferb. Estoy cansada. No haré nada nunca más. –De pronto habló Candace en un tono de hastío y conformismo total. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y con la jarra de jugo en la mano derecha se acercó a la mesa. –Hagan lo que quieran.

-No, sólo a Ferb Fletcher. Eso dice aquí. –Respondió Ferb doblando el mensaje y colocándolo nuevamente dentro del sobre.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que será divertido de todas formas. –Dijo Phineas bastante asombrado de que su nombre no fuera mencionado ni por error si quiera, ni por una leve insinuación o referencia. La idea no le agradó.

-¿Y finalmente quién la envió, eh? –Preguntó Candace bajándole finalmente al televisor. –Ya que al no mencionar a Phineas, seguramente es algo importante.

-Gracias por la ayuda. –Respondió éste acercándose a la cafetera y llenando la taza bastante incómodo de no haber sido mencionado.

-El gobierno británico. –Dijo Ferb, y tanto Candace como Phineas voltearon a verlo bastante sorprendidos.

Candace soltó una leve risa.

-Je, espera, ¿Esperas que creamos que el gobierno de tu país mismo te ha pedido que,

-¡De lujo Ferb! ¡Me muero por saber que necesitan! ¡Sigue contándonos! –Phineas estaba fascinado con la idea, tanto que dejó la taza y brincó la barra para acercarse a Ferb.

-¡Oye espera no había terminado de hablar!

-¿De qué se trata, eh? –Preguntó Phineas casi pegado a su hermano ignorando por completo a Candace.

-No lo sé con certeza, no son muy claros, pero me quieren ver. Debo ir a Londres cuanto antes y presentarme en las oficinas de gobierno a más tardar mañana mismo. –Respondió Ferb casi susurrando y Phineas frunció el ceño bastante más interesado que antes.

-¿Qué dice exactamente esa carta? –Preguntó el otro en el mismo tono susurrante, pero bastante más interesante.

-Dice que Inglaterra se siente bastante honrada en solicitar mis servicios. –Hizo una pausa. –Para atender un problema que surgió de pronto y al saber de lo que yo he estado haciendo, creen que soy lo suficientemente adecuado y discreto como para hacerme cargo. –Respondió Ferb y le entregó el sobre a Phineas para que éste pudiera leer la carta por sí mismo.

Candace meneaba de un lado a otro la cabeza para intentar escuchar cualquier cosa, y bastante desconfiada de que sus hermanos se cuchichearan, de pronto se puso de pie.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Preguntó mirando a Ferb mientras Phineas leía la carta velozmente y susurraba incoherencias.

-Sólo sé que mi país me necesita. –Respondió Ferb bastante extrañado todavía.

Candace frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es mejor de lo que creí. –Dijo Phineas terminando de leer y miró a sus hermanos. –Wow, Ferb, no sé qué decir realmente. –Se rascó la nuca bastante impresionado de semejante tarea que parecía haber leído y que Candace todavía ignoraba. –Honestamente debo admitir que siento un poco de celos porque no fui mencionado, pero vamos, Ferb… ¡¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Te necesitan en Londres y debes empacar, amigo!

Tomó a su hermano del brazo izquierdo y lo miró maliciosamente: -Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Dame eso. –Dijo Candace arrebatándole la espléndida carta a Phineas y se dispuso a leerla para ver si lograba entender algo.

Phineas salió de la cocina y empujando a su hermano escaleras arriba fue como lo hizo darse prisa.

Candace permaneció de pie leyendo la carta en silencio, y cuando terminó simplemente la dobló no muy contenta, y la metió en el sobre que dejó nuevamente sobre la barra. Se sentó a la mesa y le subió el volumen al televisor todavía sin tragarse por completo semejante idea.

"_**Fletcher Ferb:**_

_**La nación del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se complace en informarle por medio de este presente, que debido a las espléndidas referencias que hemos tenido acerca de usted y su desempeño hasta ahora logrado en la nación aliada de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica donde actualmente reside, el gobierno ha solicitado su ayuda para atender una emergencia de suma importancia que ha venido aconteciendo desde hace algunos meses atrás y que sin embargo ha comenzado a representar un problema importante hasta hace apenas unos cuantos días. **_

_**Nuestra nación se enorgullece en saber la clase de ciudadano que usted representa en Norteamérica, por ello hacemos hincapié en expresar nuevamente la enorme honradez con la cual le solicitamos sus servicios; sabemos que usted es un individuo de asombrosas capacidades, entre ellas destacan el hecho de que usted es bastante discreto y muy dedicado a su trabajo, por ello es que nuestro gobierno lo considera apto para las labores que tenemos destinadas en caso de que usted dé una respuesta afirmativa a esta petición.**_

_**De ser así, y decide brindarnos sus servicios, entonces se le espera amablemente el día de mañana en la oficina de gobierno de Londres. De antemano le pedimos una cordial disculpa al solicitar su presencia tan vertiginosamente; pero es necesario que sepa que el problema en cuestión ha aumentado su gravedad de forma abrupta y no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo.**_

_**Le estamos profundamente agradecidos al habernos brindado parte de su tiempo al recibir y leer esta carta.**_

_**Atentamente: El Gobierno del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña."**_


	2. Una simpática charla

**2**

**Una simpática charla**

Londres.

Eran cerca de las ocho treinta de la mañana para cuando Ferb se encontraba sentado dentro de las oficinas de gobierno; esperando tranquilamente a que fuera llamado.

Tras un vuelo de ocho horas y media, y una hora desde el aeropuerto hasta su destino; Ferb esperaba con una pequeña taza de té y una charola de galletas que habían sido traídas amablemente una vez que entró y fue visto por una simpática secretaría de la edad de su hermanastra. Habían pasado cuando menos diez minutos desde que estuviera sentado en un sofá de la planta baja de aquella lujosa y antigua oficina de gobierno y para antes de que el muchacho pudiera darle un tercer sorbo a su té y mordiera la sexta galleta de mantequilla; aquella preciosa secretaria de mejillas sonrojadas y sedoso cabello castaño bien atado le sonrió y con suave voz le indicó que debía pasar a la sala de juntas ubicada en el segundo piso de aquellas oficinas.

Ferb asintió sonriente y le agradeció las atenciones antes de proceder a tomar el elevador y asimilar la velocidad con las cuales las cosas sucedieron.

Tras unos cuantos segundos; Ferb se postró frente a una puerta abierta; perfectamente pulida, y miró adentro contemplando a un hombre pelirrojo de porte elegante, severo y maduro, que a su vez estaba encantado de verlo parado frente a él.

-Me alegra verte. –Dijo él bastante sonriente. –Pasa por favor y cierra la puerta.

Ferb obedeció y al momento mismo de posar un pie dentro de aquella pequeña y elegante habitación, cerró la puerta delicadamente y entró hasta donde aquel hombre sentado tras un escritorio aguardaba. Una silla frente a él estaba destinada para Ferb y éste tomó el respaldo y la deslizó hacia atrás una vez que aquel hombre le dio la indicación.

-Me da en verdad mucho gusto que hayas venido. –Habló. –No nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Scott Gacy, soy el comisionado de policía de Londres y el hombre responsable de haberte traído hasta aquí. –Le extendió dichoso la mano a Ferb y éste le correspondió bastante más extrañado que antes.

"-Verás, querido Ferb, te he mandado llamar porque sé que eres la persona perfecta para este trabajo. –Sonrió bastante satisfecho de tener frente a él a su reservado y serio huésped. –No pienses que soy la clase de hombre que pasa sus días atrapando simples delincuentes callejeros o ladrones de bancos. Yo soy de la clase de hombre que se encarga de atender situaciones que ponen o pudieran poner en peligro a Gran Bretaña.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana que estaba a espaldas de su escritorio. Con un movimiento suave deslizó dos dedos por entre las persianas y miró sagazmente las calles alrededor.

-Supe de ti debido a todos lo que has venido realizando durante años junto con tu hermanastro norteamericano; pero este asunto te involucra únicamente a ti debido, entre otras cosas, a tu lugar de origen y a tu astucia.

Dejó por completo su vigía y se dirigió nuevamente a Ferb.

-Nuestro gobierno ha venido presentando algunos problemas, entre ellos el hecho de que ahora la seguridad entera de nuestro país está siendo amenazada por un aparentemente nuevo jugador que ha decidido probar suerte dominando Gran Bretaña.

"-Su nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz; según investigamos, hasta hacía algunos cuantos años había desarrollado toda clase de planes y aparatos extraños y aparentemente efectivos para hacer realidad alguna clase de enferma visión que él poseía sobre el mundo. Muy probablemente convertirlo en algún modo raro que se ajustara a sus creencias.

"-Aunque esos días se acabaron abruptamente tras haberse retirado aquel doctor. Ahora tenemos otro problema.

Ferb escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que aquel hombre decía y aunque le sobraban dudas, esperaba aclararlas mientras durase la conversación o por lo menos al final de ésta.

-Necesitamos que tú, te encargues de detenerlo, tiene un nuevo plan y esta vez no parece ser nada de lo antes esperado por él: Parece ser que va en serio y lejos de inventarse un arma obsoleta o un plan descarado y desquiciado; esta vez maquina secretamente algo maligno incapaz de ser una broma o una locura temporal.

"-Te llamamos a ti, porque además de que es en Gran Bretaña donde aquel doctor tiene su base; es este el primer lugar en su lista, para ser dominado con ayuda de una máquina que se está desarrollando en una base secreta.

Ferb frunció el ceño intentando que todo eso fuera sin duda una absurda broma de pésimo gusto.

-Debes evitar que él se salga con la suya, o más bien dicho, detener a su hija.

El comisionado tomó un folder que tenía ordenadamente sobre su escritorio y lo colocó justo frente a Ferb para que éste pudiera verlo.

-Ella es quien está haciéndose cargo de cumplir los deseos de su padre. –Ferb abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la fotografía que mostraba la identidad de la hija del desquiciado doctor. –Su nombre, es Vanessa, y se encuentra casi a los límites del país cerca de Irlanda, ahí está el escondite británico de su padre y ahí ella se encarga de realizar todo cuanto su malvado padre retirado desee.

Ferb miró aquella fotografía atada al expediente con un miserable clip de escritorio y sintió toda clase de cosas extrañas en su interior. La idea de ir tras aquella mujer y detenerla por la fuerza sencillamente le desagradaba.

-Vanessa está seguramente recibiendo ordenes de su padre de destruir el país en cuanto él se aburra de éste, tras haberlo conquistado y la base ya no le sirva, no queda demasiado tiempo, ha decir verdad nunca fue tan en serio su idea hasta días recientes cuando interceptamos una conversación entre ellos dos. La maquinaria que han estado armando en conjunto en poco tiempo estará lista y entonces habrá problemas mayores.

El comisionado miró a Ferb fijamente y éste alzó el rostro dejando un momento de contemplar a Vanessa con semblante de desagrado; intentando que todo fuera una confusión y que ella no tuviera en absoluto que ver con aquel enfermo hombre y con los deseos de poder y control total.

-¿Contamos contigo? –Preguntó aquel hombre.

-Totalmente. –Respondió Ferb al instante sin dudarlo, y sin importarle que tuviera que hacer frente a la propia Vanessa.

Gacy sonrió. Ferb se puso de pie, y ambos se estrecharon las manos fuertemente.

-Bien, supongo que ahora debemos buscar un lugar para que te quedes. La escuela no será ningún problema, hemos hablado esta mañana con el rector de la Universidad de Londres y estará encantado de recibirte para que puedas continuar tus estudios, éstos tendrán la misma validez que en Norteamérica. Verás que no perderás ni siquiera medio día de escuela.

-Ha decir verdad no tengo problema con el albergue, mis abuelos viven cerca de Londres y estoy seguro de que se sentirán encantados de tenerme con ellos un tiempo, en lo que realizo mi trabajo.

-Me parece una idea excelente. –Gacy palmeó fuertemente la espalda del chico y éste contuvo el dolor estremeciéndose. –Ahora, acompáñame a desayunar. Tengo ya bastante hambre y estoy más que harto de la misma comida de calles aledañas.

-Conozco varios sitios bastante buenos que podrían ser la solución. –Respondió Ferb en su tono normal de siempre y el comisionado comenzó a reír encantado.

-Me agradas muchacho, de verdad me agradas.

Y ambos salieron de aquella pequeña y cómoda oficina, rumbo a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de ahí.


	3. El Gran Buque

**3**

**El Gran Buque**

Eran cerca de las nueve y veinte de la mañana.

Ferb y aquel comisionado de policía desayunaban tranquilamente en un pequeño restaurante, ubicado a algunas cuadras de las oficinas de gobierno.

Un lugar bastante curioso a los ojos de aquel encantado hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, quien estaba más que hastiado de ver siempre los mismos lugares ostentosos e importantes a los que tanto debía acudir por obligación de su trabajo, o algún compromiso con gente más importante que él.

Se encontraban sentados en cómodos sofás de terciopelo, pegados a una enorme y pulcra ventana que daba a la calle. La pequeña mesa de madera con un único poste de metal como soporte, y como revestimiento, un mantel de cuadros rojos y blanquecinos: Sobre éste una canasta de fresco pan estilo francés, azucarera, dispensador de servilletas, una bonita tacita con un escenario británico bien pintado a mano; como contenedor de algunas ramitas de deliciosa canela, y por último, algunos sobrecitos de endulzante sobre un pequeño platito de porcelana.

El comisionado se había limitado a pedir una taza de café, un simple emparedado de ensalada y un plato de duraznos en almíbar. A diferencia enormemente contrastada con su invitado; quien había ordenado una malteada de chocolate bien helada, un platón de waffles con mucha miel de maple sobre ellos, siendo adornada la cresta con una linda barrita de mantequilla cien por ciento inglesa; y dos panqués de vainilla.

Aquellos dos compañeros de casi la misma estatura desayunaban tranquila y silenciosamente (de no ser por algún ocasional comentario del comisionado que hacía reír levemente al muchacho), escuchando los ruidos del exterior, y algunos más del interior de aquel pequeño y bonito lugar.

"El Gran Buque" recibía cerca de ciento cincuenta clientes cada dos horas, si se habla de un día enormemente laboral en aquella ciudad, entonces llegaba a recibir cerca del doble. A pesar de ser pequeño y bastante confortable; siempre había espacio para unos cuantos más.

La letra B comenzaba a dejar una leve sombra sobre la gabardina de aquel elegante hombre, y con mayor trabajo la letra Q intentaba hacerle frente al hombro izquierdo de Ferb.

-¿Qué acostumbras hacer en tus días libres? –Preguntó aquel hombre tomando una hogaza de pan francés y partiéndola a la mitad suavemente. Éste crujió lanzando un delicioso olor y soltando algunas migajas sobre el plato de los endulzantes.

-Leo un poco, salgo con mi familia y le ayudo a algunos chicos con sus tareas. –Respondió Ferb antes de sorber su malteada.

-Sé que tu y tu hermanastro son la excelencia de la clase, claro, cada uno en el área que decidió cursar. –Sonrió. –Me asombraría para mal que fuera de otra forma. Dado que ambos están a un nivel mucho más superior de lo que cualquier universidad podría ofrecer.

-No es el único en decir eso. –Respondió el chico bastante menos interesado en su nuevo y primer "jefe". Estaba cansado de escuchar la misma clase de palabrería desde que él y su hermanastro habían dado a conocer de forma más "interesante" su talento.

Aquel comisionado pareció notar como su invitado comenzaba a perder completo interés, no lo culpaba, era un jovencito, bastante más maduro que el resto de sus congéneres que están a menos de cuatro años de la veintena, pero un chico a final de cuentas.

-¿Por qué me eligió a mí? –Le oyó decir finalmente por cuenta propia. Gacy le daba vueltas al café pensando en cómo iniciar alguna "charla" que lograra durar más de diez segundos. Creía incomodaba a Ferb de alguna manera y se sentía bastante terrible por ello.

Una vez que lo escuchó, alzó la vista y dejó la cuchara tranquila.

-Ambos sabemos que todo lo que me dijo en esa oficina no era cierto. –Continuó diciendo Ferb sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. –Sé que hay algo más, un motivo verdaderamente valioso para que usted haya considerado buscarme y pedirme que viniera hasta aquí. Claro, después de que sus superiores le dieran el permiso necesario y estuvieran de acuerdo en que fuera yo quien me hiciera cargo y no alguien más preparado que yo para el trabajo.

Alzó la ceja izquierda sin dejar de lado aquella actitud seria.

-¿Acaso soy el anzuelo? Una vez que tenga lo que quieren, enviarán a alguien más capacitado que yo a terminar el trabajo y a mi me darán las gracias, me estrecharán la mano, me darán alguna clase de diploma o reconocimiento bonitamente enmarcado en agradecimiento por haberle brindado mis "servicios" al país y si tengo suerte veré a la Reina y me palmeará la espalda en su mejor intento de decir: "Lo siento, no puedo si quiera nombrarte caballero porque no hiciste gran cosa, tan sólo serviste de señuelo en nuestro ataque, y tras de ti enviamos a nuestro mejor agente del Scottland Yard a que continuara lo que tú jamás hubieras podido hacer"

-"No debemos arriesgar a un muchacho que fue traído con engaños hasta Inglaterra y que por supuesto no cuenta con alguna clase de permiso firmado por sus padres para permitir que corra riesgos, no le dimos un seguro de vida y mucho menos sabe su familia en qué clase de condiciones laborales, educativas o lo que sea que ocurra, su hijo se está desenvolviendo"

-"Mucha suerte para la próxima, tal vez con el tiempo se te requiera de nuevo, aún así eres un excelente británico y nos enorgulleces de verdad. Felicidades, eres el primer chico en ser enviado a aflojar el terreno, próximamente habrá más como tú, si así lo deseo, o si así me lo pide mi amado país.

-"Por algo soy la Reina, ¿No lo crees muchacho? Pero sigue esforzándote en Norteamérica, le diremos al presidente que te escolte a casa en un automóvil de lujo y le diremos que te de otro reconocimiento enmarcado, esta vez por haber ayudado a la nación aliada de Gran Bretaña y por haber enorgullecido la obviamente inexistente parte Norteamericana en ti.

Gacy se quedó perplejo al escuchar semejante discurso de parte de aquel muchacho. Éste seguía sosteniendo el mismo semblante severo en el rostro, no se inmutaba ante nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, había callado y se había limitado a seguir viendo a los ojos al pobre hombre que ni siquiera acariciaba la taza de café.

Lo había dejado mudo. Y peor aún, lo había encogido, era como si de pronto aquel hombre severo se cohibiera ante la amenazante y magnífica figura de un jovencito serio que sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

Ferb no era estúpido, qué gran error de parte de aquel hombre. Si creía que él y todo el gobierno serían capaces de "asombrar" a un simple muchachito británico que residía en un simple y monótono barrio americano, con una bonita carta sellada en tinta roja y con bonita caligrafía proveniente de algún hábil redactor que trabajaba conforme a su amada reina le dictaba; estaban completamente equivocados.

Tal vez impresionarían a cualquier otro muchacho, pero en vida a alguien como este. Y más aún, sabiendo perfectamente cómo y quién era Ferb.

-Lo sabía. –Dijo Ferb nada asombrado. –No se moleste en pedir disculpas. –Parpadeó finalmente y pareció meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sacó un billete del país y lo dejó de su lado.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo. –Dijo tomando su mochila y deslizándose fuera de entre la mesa y el sofá.

El comisionado pareció despabilarse por completo y tembló en el acto parpadeando tres veces seguidas.

-¡Espera, espera, no te vayas! –Dijo entonces sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Ferb mientras éste se paraba.

El café se cayó quemando el brazo del comisionado y haciéndolo soltar al muchacho. Gimió mordiéndose los labios y cerrando un ojo a la vez.

-No es exactamente como tú crees. –Siguió diciendo casi mordiéndose la lengua, ahora sujetándolo nuevamente, esta vez con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro tomaba un pañuelo de su gabardina y se intentaba secar la entrepierna.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar alguna otra pobre excusa. –Dijo Ferb bastante sereno. –Tengo que llegar a casa antes del almuerzo.

-Si me das diez minutos, te diré todo. –Dijo el pobre sujeto entrecerrando las piernas. Tenía las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas y sudaba bastante. El dolor en el brazo era absolutamente nada comparado con el otro al que debía hacerle frente. –Y con todo, me refiero a la verdad. Te doy mi palabra.

Ferb alzó la ceja otra vez.

-Cinco, y ni un segundo más. –Dijo sentándose otra vez y poniendo la mochila en el regazo.

-Te traje a ti porque yo sabía la clase de cosas que te dedicabas a hacer hacía unos años. –Gimió. –No soy estúpido, ¿Crees que yo necesitaría la ayuda de un miserable hombre de mi edad graduado de Oxford, con cientos de reconocimientos dados por la misma Reina y con veloces ascensos laborales?

"-Cuando puedo traer de otro lado; a un muchacho que fácilmente obtendría cientos de títulos de ingeniería, física y cualquier otra clase de ciencia existente e inexistente, con solamente hacer alguno de esos cientos de inventos que armaron tú y tu querido hermanastro.

"-Cuando puedo usar lo que tú me ofreces y no lo que algún otro pobre y miserable sujeto tiene deparado para mí. Sé que hice muy mal en convencer a todo el departamento para traerte, y sé también que hice muy mal en no decir claramente para qué te quería y porque te quería.

-¿Cómo se supone entonces que me conoce? –Preguntó entonces Ferb menos molesto, pero con el mismo tono retador en la voz.

-Mi trabajo es investigar a cada maldito británico, esté dentro o fuera del país. –Parecía volver a erguirse soberbiamente como el comisionado orgulloso y valiente que la misma Reina había elegido en persona. Aún así, conservando su distancia del muchacho que tenía en frente. –Como bien te dije antes, no creas que soy la clase de policía que atrapa miserables ladrones de bancos o tiendas o cualquier otra cosa.

"-Yo trabajo en una unidad propia que fue asignada para atender casos como estos. Trabajo con gente que sabe demasiado, con gente que sabe mucho más que tú o que yo sabemos sobre nosotros mismos.

Ferb sonrió.

-Así que de entre los miles de británicos que hay, se encontró con el más joven y brillante de todos. –Parecía querer reírse, no porque le resultara gracioso, sino porque más bien le sonaba una estupidez. Aunque no dudaba de que fuera por pura casualidad el hecho de que supiera de su existencia. –El sorprendente y brillante comisionado Scott Gacy encontró sin querer a un muchachito de diecisiete años que le podía servir, mucho más leal y efectivo que toda su unidad y todo el Scottland Yard juntos.

Se acercó al hombre recargando los codos en la mesa.

-¿Me equivoco? –Alzó la ceja y sonrió. Tenía ese aire maravilloso e interesante que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-En absoluto. –Respondió el hombre olvidando por completo su problema. -¿Cómo es que sabes que trabajo para,

-A estas alturas debería saber que tan astuto soy. ¿No le parece?

-Cierto, muy cierto.

Ferb sonrió ahora bastante satisfecho de haber ganado el encuentro.

-Ya tiene un nuevo empleado. –Dijo. –Después de todo logró lo que quería, aunque, no sin antes perder contra mí.

-Si con perder te refieres a haber logrado intimidarme y haber hecho que me diera miedo absoluto no saber que decirte. –Tragó saliva. –Sí, ganaste.

Ferb comenzó a reír delicadamente, ahora sí estaba divirtiéndose.

Se acomodó en el sofá y guardó el billete. Tomó la malteada y siguió sorbiendo.

-Te pido una disculpa. –Dijo el comisionado.

-Ya no importa. –Respondió Ferb dejando caer la mochila y cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. -¿Cuándo comienzo?


	4. La Campiña

**4**

**La Campiña**

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando aquel comisionado de policía y su joven compañero se detuvieron a las afueras de Londres.

Cerca de una campiña, el comisionado detuvo su impecable y modesto automóvil negro, tal cual típico modelo inglés; a la sombra de un solitario y bonito árbol que coronaba elegantemente una pequeña colina y permanecieron sentados observando el campo.

Aquel pelirrojo exhaló inflamando las mejillas y se alborotó el cabello sin soltarse el cinturón de seguridad. Su compañero miraba los campos bien arados sin decir absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitaba a observar atentamente a lo lejos, saber en qué clase de cosas pensaba era algo imposible, y lo resultaba mucho más para aquel comisionado; quien simplemente se asombraba cada vez más de su compañero, y guardaba cada vez más su distancia.

El fresco olor a pasto y flores inundaba por completo el automóvil.

-El día de mañana partirás rumbo a la frontera con Irlanda. –Comenzó a decir el ahora jefe del muchacho sin absoluta superioridad en la voz. –Tenemos entendido que ahí es donde se encuentra la base. Entre el terreno montañoso de final de la isla y sin posibilidad de que alguien pudiera sospechar demasiado o encontrar siquiera la base.

Gacy se desató el cinturón de seguridad, y volteando el cuerpo de medio lado sacó del asiento trasero de Ferb un maletín pequeño. Lo colocó en su regazo y lo abrió.

-Esta es la base. –Dijo sacando una fotografía ampliada y entregándosela a su compañero.

-Es una casa. –Dijo él bastante sereno. –Y bastante grande, juraría que le pertenece a alguien de la realeza. O al menos alguien de dinero.

-Es por ello que nadie sospecharía. No es un palacio pero sí tiene lo suyo.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Ferb conservando la fotografía y mirando nuevamente al campo.

-Sabemos que la hija del doctor Doofenshmirtz se encuentra sola todo el día, al menos hasta que su novio aparece.

-Novio. –Repitió Ferb alzando ambas cejas y sin saber exactamente en qué clase de tono repitió aquella palabra.

-Un muchacho norteamericano que frecuentemente viaja a verla. –Continuó Gacy. –Su nombre es Johnny y al menos ha aparecido en escena tres o cuatro veces.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Ferb. -¿Qué hay con él? Es decir, sé que tengo que detener a la chica, ¿Pero qué haré si él aparece? ¿Él sabe de lo que su novia ha estado haciendo?

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza. Pero mejor es que no hagas nada contra él a menos que de verdad esté involucrado.

"-En caso de que atrapes a Vanessa cuando él esté presente, seguramente pedirá una explicación y juntos se la daremos, o por el contrario, -Esta vez aquel comisionado cambió su tono normal y sereno, por uno duro y bastante enérgico. –Deberás detenerlo a él también antes de que intente hacer algo.

Ferb lo miró bastante sorprendido de que hubiera vuelto a convertirse en el gallardo comisionado que conociera esta mañana.

-¿Todo esto es de tus abuelos? –Preguntó el pelirrojo ahora más amistoso e interesado que nunca.

-No, eso le pertenece al vecino. –Dijo Ferb señalando levemente el castillo de aquel burgués que conociera hacía años. –Ellos solamente tienen la casa y unos cuantos terrenos más.

Gacy sonrió encantado de la vida simple y apacible que parecían tener ambos ancianos.

-Seguramente con eso les basta. –Dijo soltando un suspiro bastante maravillado de semejante vida, y Ferb lo miró bastante sorprendido.

-No creía que a los hombres de cargo ostentoso y alto podría interesarles una posición menos, bueno, acomodada.

-No todos soñamos lo mismo, muchacho. –Respondió el comisionado soltando otro suspiro y recargándose contra el asiento mirando al horizonte.

-Correcto. –Dijo Ferb quitándose la sudadera. Comenzaba a hacer calor y sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse de ahí.

-Llámame Scott. –Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver al cielo. –Sé que probablemente no tienes la mejor imagen de mí, y no te culpo, pero algo que es seguro es que me agradas mucho, -Miró a Ferb de reojo. –Mucho más de lo que me agradan mis hombres y mis superiores, de verdad.

"-No me gustaría que alguien que me cae bien tuviera que hablarme de usted, o tuviera que decirme jefe. ¿Qué dices?

Decía la verdad, por una vez sí decía la verdad y Ferb lo sabía.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo éste mirándolo también con el rabillo del ojo.

-Es un buen comienzo después de todo lo que pasó. –Dijo Gacy suspirando otra vez.

Permanecieron sentados al menos la próxima media hora. Sin decir nada, únicamente miraban a lo lejos y escuchaban atentamente los sonidos que emergían de aquel fantástico lugar. Una vez que el plazo indefinido se cumplió, Ferb bajó del automóvil.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? –Preguntó el chico acomodándose la mochila e inclinando el cuerpo sobre la ventanilla abierta del auto.

-No, prefiero que no sospechen en absoluto tu presencia en Inglaterra. –Respondió Gacy mirando a su compañero.

-¿Y qué se supone que les diré cuando llegue a casa?

-Eres astuto, sé que sabrás que decir. –Sonrió y Ferb rió levemente.

-Claro. –Dijo finalmente alejándose del auto.

-Te veo mañana a primera hora justo aquí. Para que pueda darte instrucciones finales y todo eso.

-Entiendo. Hasta mañana entonces.

Finalmente cada quien se fue por su lado.

Ferb descendió de la pequeña colina resbalándose velozmente y dando algunas zancadas largas para mantener el equilibrio, fue como se dispuso a marchar rumbo a casa de sus abuelos.

Caminaba bastante dichoso entre los campos de cebada y trigo de aquella bonita campiña, sonreía delicadamente con ojos cerrados mientras volteaba la cara al cielo y sentía los rayos del Sol caer benevolentemente sobre él. El aire cálido y suave alborotaba su cabello y le traía una fresca y maravillosa fragancia a pasto húmedo y tierra recién mojada.

Una perfecta caminata rumbo a casa.

Lentamente disfrutaba cada pequeña porción de la naturaleza, y a los pocos minutos de caminata vislumbró a lo lejos una figura conocida.

Aquel muchacho de porte real apareció saliendo de casa y muy a pesar de la distancia un tanto retirada en la cual ambos se encontraban por entre los enormes campos de trigos suyos; ambos se encontraron y se saludaron dichosos alzando bien los brazos.

-¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí otra vez! –Le escuchó decir Ferb a aquel espléndido caballero británico.

-¡Gracias! ¡Un placer verte de nuevo! –Respondió el recién llegado con mucha emoción.

A los pocos minutos tras aquel agradable encuentro, Ferb consiguió llegar a casa de sus abuelos. Aunque fue por el lado este de la casa que llegó; cruzando algunos campos suyos de remolachas, finalmente se postró frente al camino y llamó elegantemente a la puerta.

-Ahora vamos. –Le escuchó decir a su abuelo tras aquella bonita puerta bien conservada. Y sonrió.

-No te levantes presurosamente o te dolerá la espalda. –Le escuchó entonces decir a su abuela de forma cariñosa y bastante observadora. Y sonrió aún más.

Se escucharon leves pasos hacia la puerta.

-Menos mal que aquí la gente es lo suficientemente apacible y razonable como para esperar un poco a que alguien abra la puerta. –Dijo nuevamente aquel anciano bastante sereno y tomándose su tiempo para dirigirse a abrir.

-No salgas si no es necesario. –Dijo ella mientras su esposo tomaba la perilla y abría lentamente. –Hace mucho calor afuera y eso no es muy bueno para ti.

-Para ambos, querrás decir. –Respondió volteando el rostro sin reparar a quien le había abierto.

-Ya no deberías estar discutiendo con ella tan temprano. –Le escuchó decir a alguien mientras continuaba con la cabeza en otro lado.

Volteó y se encontró con la magnífica imagen de su nieto postrado frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ferb! –Dijo aquel anciano, cuyo monóculo brincó de su ojo izquierdo sin una razón aparente o lógica, la felicidad tal vez; y al instante mismo, la abuela de Ferb sonrió y se paró de su mecedora dejando por completo su actividad de tejer, para dirigirse a la puerta a recibir a su nieto.

Ferb sonrió y abrazó amorosamente a su abuelo.

-Me da gusto verte. –Dijo. –Pero hazme caso, ya no discutas con ella.

-Me trata como si fuese más viejo. –Contestó su abuelo mientras ambos se incorporaban.

-Ferb, que gusto verte por aquí. –Dijo su abuela saliendo a su encuentro también y abrazó amorosamente a su nieto.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verlos a ambos. –Dijo el chico correspondiendo al abrazo totalmente maravillado.

-¿Qué te trae a casa de tus viejos abuelos? –Preguntó el anciano sobándole el brazo derecho, mientras Ferb tomaba a su abuela de las manos.

-Para empezar, me quedaré un tiempo ya que me ofrecieron una beca en la Universidad de Londres, -Comenzó a decir bastante convencido de lo que decía. –Así que vine en cuanto me enviaron la carta de aceptación y acabo de llegar.

-Que maravillosa noticia. –Dijo su abuela. –Pero mejor es que entres, hace demasiado calor y tampoco es bueno para ti.

-Ahora entiendo a que te refieres. –Habló Ferb a su abuelo sonriente y los tres entraron a la casa.

Reginald y su esposa Winifred vivían en una pequeña casita bastante cómoda a unos cuantos minutos de Londres. Resultaba bastante agradable vivir en el campo sin preocupaciones mayores a los duros inviernos o a que hiciera demasiado calor como para salir; especialmente cuando a la edad de ambos ya ocurrieron muchas cosas y no habrían muchos motivos como para que ocurriese algo más "interesante" que alterara de golpe su pacífico y bonito estilo de vida.

En casa de ambos es donde Ferb pudo quedarse, ambos estaban encantados de tenerlo nuevamente con ellos, y mucho más sabiendo en qué circunstancias se daba aquella repentina estadía en Inglaterra. Tal vez Ferb había mentido, pero en parte era cierto que la Universidad lo había aceptado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ferb era bastante más que brillante y con un historial tan grande y espléndido, que cualquier universidad británica o de cualquier otra nacionalidad pediría tener, al menos, un único muchacho como él.

Ferb pasó toda la tarde conversando con sus abuelos y les ayudaba a hacer alguna actividad que le pudiera parecer complicada para que ellos la realizaran; aunque muchas veces ambos sentían que exageraba cuidándolos, Ferb simplemente quería que ambos estuvieran bien.

Salió temprano, bastante temprano, y les dijo que debía acudir a buena hora a su primer día formal en la universidad. Aunque se dirigió rumbo al camino correcto que daba rumbo a Londres; una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de la vista de ambos, cruzó algunos campos de trigo, patatas y remolachas, hasta llegar nuevamente al lugar donde Scott lo había dejado la tarde anterior.

Y ahí lo encontró nuevamente. Miró el auto negro estacionado sobre la pequeña colina y se dispuso a subir en él para encontrarse con su jefe, y recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de partir, y encontrarse por primera vez con el menor de sus problemas.


	5. La Casa en la Campiña

**5**

**La Casa en la Campiña**

-¿Has visto a tu novio últimamente?

-No, pero ya que lo mencionas, deberías de invitarlo a pasar un fin de semana con nosotros en tu tierra.

-Parece una buena idea, al menos hasta que mi plan se lleve a cabo con éxito. Y entonces te dejaré invitarlo cuantas veces quieras.

Sonrió fascinada y casi riendo.

-Ah papá, tú nunca cambiarás.

Vanessa y su padre charlaban a través de un comunicador ubicado en una habitación bastante remota y escondida de aquella lujosa y enorme casa donde vivía ella sola. Su padre la había comprado (en parte con el dinero de la madre de Vanessa) para pasar ahí algunas vacaciones antes de su retiro, pero he aquí que de pronto y mientras tomaba el sol, le surgió de pronto una nueva idea, y entonces construyó una base en los niveles bajos de ésta.

Rediseñó algunas habitaciones bastante difíciles de ser encontradas, y éstas pasaron a ocultar planes y bastantes herramientas. Entre ellas una pequeña habitación casi a oscuras con un comunicador y pantalla desde donde Vanessa hablaba con su padre, que residía en su antigua ciudad natal alemana.

Vanessa tenía casi veintidós años, y aunque poco a poco comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que detenerlo sería imposible, estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo en su última y maléfica idea. De verdad Heinz Doofenshmirtz estaba cansado, y aunque sería malvado toda la vida, ya no tenía muchas ideas, y poco a poco comenzaba a hacer cosas más normales de las cuales hubiera podido imaginar (entre ellas jugar damas, ajedrez o pescar) Por ello había decidido regresar a Dooselstain y vivir retirado, al menos hasta que escuchara que Gran Bretaña había sido destruida (a quien había tenido un repentino odio de manera absurda como a muchas cosas).

Aunque muchas veces aquella preciosa hija de Heinz se aburría terriblemente en aquella casa, constantemente recibía la visita de su novio, aquel con el que había estado saliendo desde hacía casi seis años.

Johnny y ella pasaban juntos algunos días hasta que él regresaba a Norteamérica, probablemente le pedía a Vanessa regresar con él, pero ella amaba demasiado a su padre como para dejar por completo querer ayudarlo. Y más sabiendo que era el último gran sueño suyo y jamás volvería a pensar en algo malvado que requiriera su atención o tuviera su interés.

Si bien ella desaprobaba sus ideas y constantemente lo convencía de hacer lo contrario sin muchos resultados; esta vez parecía de verdad ser el último invento y parecía ser la última ilusión del científico, y por ello había decidido ayudarlo.

Aquel día, una vez que su conversación había terminado; Vanessa salió de la casa para dar un paseo a cualquier sitio cercano al lugar. Tal cual lo había hecho desde que había llegado a Gran Bretaña y más específicamente a aquella campiña. Y una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Johnny estaba parado frente a la casa, había llegado hacía unos cuantos segundos y al ver a Vanessa saliendo, simplemente decidió permanecer silencioso hasta que ella reparara en su presencia.

-Sorpresa. –Dijo aquel chico muy entusiasmado y abrió los brazos.

Vanessa sonrió enormemente y los ojos le brillaron al ver al muchacho frente a ella.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí. –Lo abrazó con enorme cariño, acurrucándose en su pecho con amor y suspirando de verlo a su lado.

-No podía esperar más para verte. –Le respondió éste y se encontraron dándose un amoroso y corto beso en los labios.

-Creí que llegarías para las próximas vacaciones. –Dijo Vanessa mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar lejos de aquella casa.

-Ha decir verdad pude hacerlo, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a encontrarme contigo, así que vine y ahora me da gusto encontrarte.

Caminaron rumbo a las pequeñas praderas que rodeaban la propiedad, y así continuar la marcha hasta tal vez llegar al bosque, no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu padre? –Preguntó el chico besando el dorso de la mano de Vanessa.

-Ah, mejor de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar. –Respondió ella. –Creo que cada vez se entusiasma más con su "vida normal" y de vez en cuando llama para ver qué tal van las cosas.

-Eso significa, -Johnny se detuvo de pronto y miró a su hermosa novia a los ojos tomando sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho. –Que puedes irte, y regresar conmigo a Norteamérica.

-No. –Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Pero por qué no? Ya no veo razón para que te quedes aquí, es decir, si dices que tu padre llama de vez en cuando y le parece bien vivir tranquilamente. ¿Para qué continuar con esa locura? A la larga le dejará de interesar.

-Él no suele ser así. Además, -Vanessa soltó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro de Johnny mirándolo a los ojos amorosamente. –Es su último sueño, y sea como sea, quiero cumplir con ello. Quiero que él se sienta bien.

Johnny no pareció nada satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

-Está bien. –Dijo finalmente, pero nada contento.

-Ya no falta mucho.

-Te creo. –Sonrió, y ella hizo lo mismo. –Por eso he decidido ayudarte.

Al escuchar esto, Vanessa realmente se sorprendió. No podía creerlo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó fascinada de escuchar tal cosa.

-En serio, de verdad quiero ayudarte. –Dijo Johnny con una gran sonrisa. –A ti, y a tu padre.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. El hecho de que Johnny la ayudara, significaba que de verdad la quería, y que sin duda los uniría mucho más.

Johnny realmente deseaba ayudarla, después de todo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se proponía algo y más aún si era un compromiso grande con alguien tan especial como lo era su padre para ella, entonces lo menos que él podía hacer, era ayudarla, en vez de darle más problemas preocupándola o haciéndola sentir mal con el hecho de que habían dejado de verse, y más aún, de estar juntos, por haber seguido la última locura de su padre.

Aquella noticia de verdad hizo que Vanessa fuera enteramente feliz; Johnny lo era todo para ella al igual que su padre, y sabiendo que su novio estaba de acuerdo con sus planes y más aún, sabiendo que él formaría parte de ellos, entonces todo era perfecto.

Que lástima que aquella aparente perfección tuviera que romperse cuando él apareció.


	6. Un Mal Primer Intento

**6**

**Un Mal Primer Intento**

Eran cerca de las nueve veinte de la mañana.

Y entonces él apareció.

Ferb había llegado finalmente a su destino, se encontraba a algunos cuantos metros de la casa indicada; aquella que podía vislumbrar desde la parte superior de una cornisa que coronaba la pequeña campiña oculta por los bosques, y delimitada por las montañas.

El pasto se mecía como un leve compás de reloj, izquierda y derecha, sin perderse el orden o el exacto tiempo de duración de aquel pequeño arrullo; provocado por los suaves vientos que reinaban el lugar.

Permaneció observando el sitio delicada y astutamente, postrado soberbiamente, tal cual un vigía; dejaba que el tiempo pasara lentamente a su alrededor mientras él, acompañado únicamente con unos binoculares; observaba el blanco al cual el sabio halcón caería.

Suspiró.

-Solamente debo ir por ella y entonces todo terminará. –Dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Aquella tarea le seguía pareciendo absurda, creía que de todos modos algún otro oficial mucho menos brillante que él podría encargarse del trabajo. Ir por una chica y arrestarla le parecía más sencillo que salir a pedir algún empleo, pero se lo habían pedido a él y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo.

De pronto y echando una última ojeada al terreno, se encontró con algo que para nada le gustó.

-Así que él es tu novio. –Dijo encontrando sin querer a Johnny, quien había salido de la casa para ir al poblado más cercano y traer provisiones con que pasar la tarde. A los ojos de Ferb no pareció la gran cosa, tal vez no lo era, o tal vez era que a aquel muchacho le seguía gustando su blanco.

Hizo una mueca de leve desagrado hacia la derecha y dejando en paz los binoculares se deslizó bajando la cornisa.

Con el camino libre podría ir tras Vanessa, arrestarla, mandar llamar a los hombres del comisionado y entonces esa misma noche estaría de regreso en casa; en su modesto lugar a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo encantado algún sencillo y exquisito plato hecho por su amorosa madre americana, y entonces al día siguiente, iría a la universidad de su estado y esperaría encantado las próximas vacaciones para salir rumbo a la playa como tanto habían estado discutiendo en la familia.

Más equivocado no podría estar.

Una vez que Ferb se aproximó lo suficiente a la casa, y miró fijamente la parte principal de ésta, escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Rápidamente se hizo a un lado, corriendo para ocultarse tras los árboles, sacando media cara de su escondite; pudo ver como Vanessa abría bastante desganada y salía de la casa exhalando bastante hastiada.

No parecía nada feliz de estar ahí dentro, fuera por lo que fuera.

Cuando Ferb la vio, un poderoso y horrible sentimiento extraño recorrió el interior de su cuerpo. La miró atento, la recordaba bastante hermosa a ojos suyos cuando era un niño, pero ahora, ahora simplemente veía a la criatura más bella que pudiera postrarse frente a él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquella sensación horrible provocó que se le aflojara el estómago, que el corazón le diera un abominable salto y que las manos le temblaran: Quería ir tras ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta y una vez en sus brazos se la llevaría lejos, a un lugar donde ni siquiera él mismo pudiera encontrar salida, y ahí, por todos los medios de esta tierra haría que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Pero negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella, no para robársela, sino para atraparla y entregarla a su jefe.

Vanessa por su parte, tomaba sus codos con las manos y caminaba con las manos entrelazadas hacia el bosque que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que su amado novio estuviera con ella, no dejaba de sentir desagrado en aquel lugar. ¿Por qué Johnny se había ido y la había dejado? Eso los dos lo sabían.

La mañana la comenzaron con una discusión. A pesar de que Johnny quería ayudarla, también le insistía en que ambos regresaran, y eso por supuesto a Vanessa le pareció motivo suficiente como para defenderse; de eso, y de otras cosas bastante más personales.

Por eso Johnny se había ido, no solamente para ir por algo que comer, sino porque estaba molesto al igual que Vanessa.

Ferb por supuesto no imaginaba semejante escenario en su cabeza, y si lo hubiera sabido, muy probablemente hubiera sonreído al ver a aquel hombre salir.

Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, tanto que hasta pudo escuchar la respiración de la chica por sobre el leve sonido del viento, Ferb estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco y huir hacia el lado contrario diciéndole a su jefe que otro hiciera aquella tarea.

Pero continuó y cuando estuvo tan cerca como para acariciarle los hombros, aquella chica volteó y ambos se encontraron.

Ferb se quedó sin habla y abrió enormemente los ojos, verla de lejos lo había cautivado de verdad, y tenerla a centímetros de él simplemente lo convertían en el ser más débil que pudiera existir.

Vanessa solamente se asombró al verlo, se asombró demasiado. Aquel muchacho le parecía bastante curioso y también bastante inofensivo.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú y qué haces aquí? –Preguntó aquella bella mujer mirando al chico a los ojos.

-Yo, -Comenzó a decir Ferb sin encontrar palabras que fueran adecuadas. –Vine por ti.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Vanessa se sobresaltó para mal, y aquello provocó que Ferb volviera en sí.

-He venido aquí a detenerte. –Volvió a decir, esta vez bastante seguro de lo que decía. –Sé de lo que intentas hacer contra Gran Bretaña y por ello fui enviado a detenerte como sea.

Vanessa comenzó a reír y entonces el muchacho comenzó a molestarse de verdad.

-¿Y tú crees que pienso dejar que hagas lo que te propones? –Le preguntó ella retadoramente mirándolo furiosa a los ojos. –No voy a abandonar lo que he estado haciendo desde meses atrás solamente porque tu estúpido gobierno te envía a que te pares frente a mí y me ordenes que me detenga.

-No te estoy preguntando si lo crees o no. –Respondió Ferb de la misma manera retadora. –Es un hecho que lo haré, te guste o no.

Cuando aquel chico intentó tomar a su presa del brazo izquierdo, ella se hizo para atrás y preparando un certero golpe con el puño cerrado; éste se hizo a un lado abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Tomó aquel brazo de la chica, y mientras ella forcejeaba le asestó un golpe en el rostro rompiéndole el labio.

Ferb gimió cerrando los ojos pero no la soltó, la tomó más fuerte al punto de lastimarla y cuando Vanessa guardó por orgullo un quejido; algo en el interior de Ferb lo hizo detenerse y soltarla en el acto.

Vanessa se tambaleó y cayó sobre el paso mirando sorprendida al muchacho. Ferb se hizo para atrás y mirándola sin saber que pensar, se echo a correr rumbo a los árboles, por donde había salido.

Ella permaneció sentada sin saber lo que había ocurrido, y él por su parte corrió tanto hasta que el cansancio lo venció y finalmente se recargó a la espalda de un olmo, y cerró los ojos totalmente arrepentido de lo que había echo.

No quería lastimarla, de verdad eso lo hería, y huyó aterrado para no tener que seguirle haciendo daño.

Vanessa finalmente se puso de pie y miró hacia el bosque. De cierto modo quiso caminar hasta él y ver si podía encontrarse con aquel muchacho, pero prefirió aguardar a que terminara el día y olvidar lo sucedido.

Aquella misma tarde, Ferb llegó al poblado de Stranraer, en el sureste de Escocia, y permaneció ahí hasta el día siguiente para regresar a Londres, o para intentar algún otro acercamiento. Lo que sucediera dependería de esta noche, donde seguramente en vez de dormir, pensaría en lo que debía o quería hacer.


	7. El Revólver

**7**

**Un Revólver y Una Extraña Idea**

A la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido, Ferb estaba nuevamente frente aquella casa.

De ninguna forma iba a permitir que su país fuera sacrificado, solamente porque sus absurdos sentimientos se lo impedían.

Llegó sigilosamente hasta la puerta principal, y la abrió lentamente mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor. Astutamente recorrió con la vista aquel camino que mostraba una maravillosa y lujosa casa bien cuidada, donde la oscuridad se hacía presente levemente dándole un toque lúgubre, y se deslizó suavemente en su interior.

Un piso alfombrado bajo sus pies se abría de esquina a esquina y al no escuchar o ver señal alguna de Vanessa o de su novio, decidió subir las escaleras y probar suerte en la planta de arriba. Tomando el barandal subió lentamente, cuidando que sus pasos fueran tan sigilosos como él, y de improviso algo saltó desde el segundo piso y lo abrazó cruelmente cayendo ambos de las escaleras hasta el piso.

Sobre él se encontraba Vanessa mirándolo con bastante desagrado, y sujetándolo de las muñecas apoyando todo el peso de su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo sobre él. Su cabello caía levemente sobre sus hombros, y casi pegada al rostro de Ferb lanzó una maldición internamente dirigida hacia él.

-Veo que no te rindes. –Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos furiosa, con un tono de altivez en la voz y con profundo recelo de encontrarlo nuevamente. –Ahora te atreves a entrar en mi casa y e intentar detenerme aquí mismo.

Ferb apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos. Con todas sus fuerzas se incorporó y lanzó a Vanessa contra el suelo alfombrado cayendo sobre ella.

-No me importa lo que digas o hagas, sea como sea impediré que tú y tu desquiciado padre terminen con mi país solamente por su estúpido capricho. –Dijo él bastante furioso y eso hizo enloquecer a Vanessa.

De pronto un fulgor veloz y terrible surcó los bellos ojos de aquella fémina atrapada entre el piso y el cuerpo de un muchacho y mirándolo con dos pequeñas y poderosas pupilas intentó arrojársele encima y acabarlo con sus propias manos.

Forcejeó con todo el poder que tenía sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Ferb la sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas mientras apoyaba ambas rodillas sobre el piso. De repente dejó de sentir alguna clase de sentimiento por ella y comenzó a verla como su enemiga.

-¡Suéltame! –Le exigió intentando zafarse de aquel brete que cruelmente ella misma había provocado. -¡Suéltame o lo vas a lamentar de verdad!

Ferb ni siquiera se inmutaba, solamente la miraba con ojos entrecerrados bastante furioso todavía.

-¡Suéltame! –Volvió a exigirle, esta vez casi desgarrándose la garganta. Estaba verdaderamente furiosa, más por haberlo oído hablar mal de su padre, que de estar atrapada.

De pronto un horrible estallido se escuchó a oídos de ambos, y un dolor abominable y punzante surcó velozmente el brazo izquierdo de Ferb. Éste cayó de espaldas apoyando fuertemente las palmas sobre el suelo.

Johnny apareció apuntando al intruso fijamente con un revólver, mirándolo fríamente y dispuesto a dispararle en la cabeza.

-Apártate de ella ahora mismo. –Dijo seriamente queriendo fulminarlo con la vista. Ferb obedeció velozmente, el brazo le quemaba y se incorporó tan veloz como una maldita gacela que se siente amenazada.

Vanessa permaneció en el suelo con los codos apoyados en éste y mirando de repente a Johnny.

-Vete de una vez si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí mismo. –Habló aquel hombre apuntando más decidido que nunca a disparar. Ferb se deslizó velozmente hacia la puerta y salió al tiempo exacto en que Johnny volvía a disparar. La bala apenas rozó el cabello del muchacho que salió corriendo, alejándose velozmente de aquel lugar, mientras comenzaba a quejarse del dolor.

Vanessa apoyó las manos sobre el suelo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta. Su novio terminó de bajar las escaleras y guardó aquel bonito revólver en una funda atada al cinturón.

Se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Yo creo que necesitas,

-¡No me defiendas, no es necesario que lo hagas! –Vanessa gritó de pronto al sentir la mano de Johnny rozar su brazo derecho para incorporarla. Y al instante mismo de aquella inesperada y horrible exigencia, éste se hizo para atrás mirándola sorprendido.

-No sé que demonios sucede contigo. –Dijo él abriendo los ojos de golpe. –Desde que llegué aquí lo único que he hecho es estar peleando contigo de forma estúpida, inmadura y desgastante.

-No quiero que me defiendas, me sé cuidar sola, no necesito ni de ti, ni de mi padre ni de nadie para defenderme de quien sea que se cruce en mi camino. –Bastante soberbia se puso de pie ella misma mirando a su novio agresivamente y desvió de golpe la mirada hacia la puerta principal entrecerrada.

-Ese mocoso pudo matarte, y así es como me lo agradeces. –Dijo su novio, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención.

-Debo deshacerme de él como sea. –Dijo entre dientes, más para sí que para su compañero a quien simplemente había ignorado. –No voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a interponerse entre los sueños de mi padre. Antes lo mato a permitir que intente destruirlos si quiera.

-Entonces ve tras él y acaba con él sin que se de cuenta. –Respondió Johnny mucho más calmado, comenzando a entender el carácter temerario y decidido de su novia. –Acércate a él y cuando menos lo espere lo aniquilas.

Vanessa pareció calmarse y frunciendo el ceño, volteó a ver a Johnny sin entender aquella idea. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de aquella mujer y su novio se limitó a sonreír y acercarse a ella.

La tomó de la barbilla mirándola amorosa e interesantemente.

-Veo que no entiendes del todo mi idea. –Dijo él casi susurrando y acercándose para besarle el cuello.

-Deja de decir estupideces y ve al grano. –Respondió ella bastante molesta apartándolo de golpe. Johnny sonrió perversamente entonces.

-Intenta ganártelo. –Comenzó a decir bastante relajado, tal cual solía ser siempre. –Acércate al chico, no sé, dile que ganó o que tiene razón o cualquier otra estupidez semejante. Y luego, -Abrió los ojos de golpe manteniendo una sonrisa de ansiedad en el rostro. –Cuando más confiado esté de su victoria, y de que tú has olvidado tus planes, entonces sacas las zarpas y lo acabas.

"-Acabas al muchacho, acabas el problema, y tu padre se sentirá orgulloso de ver como llevas a cabo su gran último sueño en vida.

Vanessa miró a Johnny sin saber que pensar. La idea era bastante arriesgada, pero bien podría funcionar. Miró nuevamente a la puerta y exhaló.

-Está bien. –Dijo encontrándose con Johnny. –Iré tras él y pretenderé ser su amiga, hasta entonces esperaré el momento para deshacerme de él.

Johnny sonrió.

-Así se habla. –Dijo y besó levemente los labios de Vanessa. Ella le correspondió al instante cerrando los ojos y abrazándose fuertemente.

Una vez que se separaron, aquella chica volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta mientras su novio besaba su cuello, y pensó, en todo lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora.

Johnny comenzó a subir de tono la intención de aquellos besos y entonces Vanessa se incomodó de verdad y lo apartó de golpe.

-No quiero. –Dijo ella alejándose y subiendo las escaleras desganada. Johnny fue tras ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó éste intentando convencerla. –Hemos estado juntos casi seis años, tú me amas, yo te amo. En cualquier momento nos casaremos, tu padre me aprueba. –Se interpuso frente a ella haciéndola sobresaltar. -¿Qué tiene de malo entonces?

-No quiero. –Dijo ella nuevamente. –No quiero y no sucederá. –Hizo al muchacho a un lado y siguió subiendo.

Ya por ello habían tenido algunas diferencias que a los instantes se olvidaban, pero desde el día de ayer simplemente era como si fuera obligación discutir y por ello Johnny se había ido. Él realmente amaba a Vanessa y jamás pasó por su mente obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, simplemente no entendía su respuesta negativa.

-Dime que no vas a decirle nada a mi padre si es que llama. –Dijo de pronto Vanessa volteando el cuerpo de medio lado.

-¿Qué debo decir entonces? –Preguntó Johnny mirándola extrañado. Olvidando por completo la situación, como siempre sucedía y había estado sucediendo desde hace por lo menos dos años y medio.

-Dile que me di un tiempo libre y que en cuanto terminé seguiré con lo planeado. –Respondió y sonrió. Johnny hizo lo mismo.

Así fue entonces que a primera hora, Vanessa salió de aquella casa. No muy contenta con las circunstancias en que podía ser libre de aquel lugar, pero se fue dispuesta a buscar al muchacho, y al encontrarlo, simplemente lo acabaría y volvería gustosa a terminar lo que su padre le había encomendado.

Tal cual lo había estado haciendo por meses, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su labor.


	8. El Támesis

**8**

**A Orillas del Támesis**

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Ferb se encontraba de nuevo en Londres, cursando su cuarto día de escuela.

Hacía poco menos de una semana había enfrentado a Vanessa y no había vuelto a recibir indicación alguna de su jefe; tras haber charlado con él por teléfono público el mismo día del incidente. Éste mandó por Ferb hasta Stranraer y apenas llegó a Londres; se entrevistó con su jefe para decirle todo con más lujo de detalle.

Scott optó por dejarlo tranquilo unos cuantos días, debido a la respuesta enérgica y afirmativa del muchacho en seguir con su misión.

Ahora el muchacho se encontraba tomando su penúltima clase del día en la universidad, y en cuanto saliera de ahí seguramente se iría a casa o estaría mirando el Támesis un rato antes de llamarle a su familia en Norteamérica.

Las cosas por allá parecían estar pintando de lo más normal, a excepción tal vez de que su hermanastro tuviera excesivo interés en el equipo de animadoras de la universidad e insistentemente fastidiara a la capitana de ojos verdes que había venido desde Escocia; en busca de una respuesta afirmativa. Ha decir de eso, Ferb ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con él desde el día en que saliera de viaje, normalmente charlaba con su madrastra y su padre y mandaba saludos a sus hermanos esperando hablar con ellos pronto o al menos tener dos segundos de charla con ellos.

Cuando finalmente el chico salió de la escuela, se dispuso a devolver a la biblioteca algunos libros que había pedido prestados por la mañana y se dirigió al centro por un café frío. Hacía un buen clima y pensó en quedarse un rato, no sin antes llamar a los abuelos y decirles que llegaría un poco tarde, probablemente a la hora de la cena.

Ferb realmente estaba a gusto, tanto que incluso terminando su labor muy probablemente se quedaría en Inglaterra algunas cuantas semanas más. Estar ahí era de lo más cómodo y encantador.

Con unos días en paz, teniendo una vida normal como la tuviera en Norteamérica, Ferb nuevamente podía pensar en cosas agradables y sin mayor dificultad a algún problema escolar de su nivel o a pensar en la muda de ropa del día siguiente.

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, y el sol comenzaba a abandonar aquella parte de la tierra nuevamente. Ferb, como bien lo había estado haciendo desde el día de ayer, se encontraba sentado frente al río mientras sorbía su café. La mochila a su izquierda mientras recargaba el brazo derecho sobre la rodilla; con el pie sobre la banca y el izquierdo flexionado asegurándose de pasar bajo el arco que formaban sus muslos y espinillas.

Sin mayores preocupaciones, se limitaba a sorber y saborear encantado; el brazo izquierdo mostraba una pequeña parte de una pulcra venda blanca que escapaba de la camisa y que debía permanecer oculta para sus abuelos. Y sin embargo, mientras el viento levemente mecía y elevaba su fleco; pudo sentir un estado total de calma en el ambiente, hasta que de pronto se vio súbitamente interrumpido por una presencia indeseada.

Ferb se sobresaltó de pronto sin dejar de ver al Támesis, lentamente se alejó la pajilla de la comisura de los labios y mientras el viento continuaba jugueteando alegremente con su fleco; miró a la izquierda y encontró a Vanessa parada a pocos metros de la banca.

La miró con ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creer semejante aparición.

Ella sostenía una sonrisa leve y miraba a Ferb sin transmitir alguna clase de sentimiento negativo, solamente estaba parada y dejaba que su hermoso cabello castaño fuera conducido por el mismo viento que hacía encantadoras piruetas con el de Ferb.

Vanessa se acercó al muchacho y se sentó en la orilla de la banca. Sonrió y adelantando el cuerpo lo miró más interesada que nunca.

-Hola. –Habló suavemente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –Preguntó el muchacho al instante, un poco sobresaltado.

-Vine a hablar contigo. –Respondió Vanessa sonriente y colocando su mano cerca a la de Ferb.

-No tengo nada que hablar. –Respondió Ferb, y se incorporó velozmente tomando su mochila.

-Espera, no te vayas. –Vanessa se puso de pie y lo siguió. Ferb caminaba lentamente sin intentar correr siquiera.

-¿Qué deseas? –Preguntó el chico no muy interesado en ella.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo Vanessa que iba a su diestra.

-No recuerdo algún mutuo tema de conversación entre nosotros. –Se limitó a decir, y entonces aceleró el paso.

Vanessa se adelantó también y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Ferb lo hizo detener. Éste la miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. De verdad necesitamos hablar. –Dijo ella suavemente, y entonces Ferb exhaló asintiendo.

Ambos se acercaron a la orilla del río. Ferb apoyó ambas manos en los barrotes de metal que lo cercaban y Vanessa apoyó los codos recargando el cuerpo.

-Siento lo que sucedió allá en casa. –Comenzó a decir Vanessa. –No estaba planeado.

-Fue culpa mía. –Dijo Ferb sin el menor interés en hablar con ella.

-A todo esto. –Siguió diciendo ella. –Me gustaría que supieras que ganaste.

Ferb simplemente alzó la ceja izquierda sin tragarse aquella idea.

-Mi padre está profundamente ansioso de ver realizado su sueño, pero jamás he compartido la misma clase de ideas que él. Así que a la larga resulta algo aburrido y desgastante tener que lidiar con ello.

-"Me molestó que intentaras algo contra mí, y también me molestó que hablaras así de él, tal vez sea cierto en parte, pero lo conozco demasiado como para asegurar también todo lo contrario.

Ferb no decía nada.

-Quisiera que supieras, que si quieres ir y revisar la casa, puedes hacerlo. Tú y tu jefe.

-Seguramente tu novio estará encantado de recibirnos a ambos. –Dijo Ferb bastante irónico y sin tener ganas de hablar con ella todavía.

-Se ha ido. –Respondió Vanessa. –Es de la clase de personas que pasan un tiempo contigo y después, cuando les dices que debes quedarte por un tiempo indefinido en el mismo lugar, entonces se alejan de nuevo. Buscando regresar después, con la misma propuesta de que te vayas con ellas, y al recibir la misma respuesta, simplemente se marchan nuevamente.

-Que mal. –Dijo Ferb. Y se incorporó rumbo a casa.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Vanessa poniéndose de pie correctamente.

-Tan solo me voy. –Se limitó a decir sin mirarla y tiró el vaso vacío de café frío en el cesto de basura más cercano que había, a pocos metros de él.

Vanessa frunció el ceño y decidió alcanzarlo.

-¿Entonces qué piensas? –Preguntó intentando encararlo.

-Nada. –Respondió el chico sin mirarla.

-¿Nada? –Vanessa pareció molestarse con semejante respuesta.

-Nada, no me interesa.

Vanessa se molestó de verdad y lo detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Cómo puede no interesarte que me rindo? ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Ganaste!

-¿Y solamente por eso te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí y decírmelo? –Preguntó Ferb con semblante indiferente, alzando la ceja izquierda. Vanessa ya no dijo nada.

-"No soy tan estúpido como crees. –Dijo y nuevamente la dejó.

Vanessa lo vio alejarse sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Realmente la había dejado muda, tal vez no había descubierto su plan, pero sí había sospechado demasiado. Y por ello lo odió mucho más.

Segura de sí misma caminó nuevamente para alcanzarlo y enfrentarlo.

Ferb por su parte, caminaba lentamente sin desear correr a casa. Tan solo se limitaba a seguir su camino y esperar sentarse a cenar. Cruzó la calle y pensó en comprar un pequeño pay de limón para llevarlo a casa.

-¡Espera! ¡Olvidé decirte algo muy importante! –Gritó Vanessa en su último intento de que él le prestara atención.

-Que bien. –Dijo Ferb indiferente, sin voltear a verla. Realmente cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decir, a él le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer aquella chica no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. Sin más echó a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo nuevamente, y en tal acto de estupidez simplemente casi muere atropellada.


	9. Salvación

**9**

**Salvación**

Vanessa había olvidado por completo el basto y complejo mundo que rodeaba su presencia; y cuando reparó en él, fue demasiado tarde.

De pronto casi tropieza y al intentar mantener el equilibrio sin éxito, se encuentra en el medio de la calle dispuesta a incorporarse.

-Yo tampoco soy tan estúpida como seguramente crees que resulto. –Dijo entre dientes, y luego lanzó una maldición tras otra.

Una vez que se incorpora y está decidida a ir tras el muchacho para demostrarle qué tan astuta es, se ve de pronto frente a frente con un pequeño camión repartidor de diarios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi siente la esencia misma del metal y el vidrio con el cual aquel furgón inglés está construido, en el tiempo exacto en el cual el aire mismo es capaz de hacer vibrar una telaraña, o una nota musical impregna el ambiente; aquella terca y furiosa damisela se ve de pronto tan cerca de un poderoso y fulminante final; como tal cual se ve de pronto tan cerca del pecho de un muchacho a quien estaba decidida a darle su propio y doloroso desenlace.

Ferb velozmente se lanzó tal cual un antílope surca los campos, veloz e instintivamente, hacia la calle y tomando a Vanessa de la cintura la apartó junto con él fuera del camino, haciéndola caer brusca y dolorosamente de espaldas contra la acera que antecedía al Támesis.

Vanessa simplemente pasó en medio segundo de ver un poderoso haz de luz dirigirse cruelmente hacia ella, hasta ver el cielo mismo abrirse ante sus ojos; naranja reinando el cielo al inicio y muriendo en tonos amarillos que quiebran las nubes.

Un segundo al final y mira un rostro familiar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Ferb mirándola con ojos bien abiertos. El cabello caía sobre su rostro y sus ojos brillaban esperando una respuesta.

Vanessa lo escuchó a lo lejos, y de pronto parpadeó convirtiendo aquel eco en una pregunta concisa y mucho más cercana.

No respondió. Simplemente se sentó sobre la acera, y sintió cómo poco a poco un extraño y lejano dolor en los brazos comenzaba a volverse fuerte y a quemarla enteramente.

Ferb se apartó quedando a centímetros de ella, sentado de cuclillas bien pegado a sus muslos siguió mirándola. Vanessa parpadeó sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido y después… Después, lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y parpadeando miró a Ferb a los ojos, pareciendo saber de pronto toda la verdad.

Y entonces en un impulso extraño y fantástico, se lanzó velozmente hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Éste asombrado de sentirla sobre su pecho, intentó cerrar los brazos, y así lo hizo. La rodeó cariñosamente y cerró los ojos acurrucándose en ella.

-Gracias. –Dijo ella llorando y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. –Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada. –Dijo él tranquilamente mientras abría los ojos.

Vanessa realmente estaba agradecida con él, eterna y profundamente agradecida.

Finalmente se separaron, y aquella bonita mujer se limpió las lágrimas, encontrándose nuevamente. Ella sonrió con los ojos llorosos y él correspondió sinceramente.

Ferb se puso de pie a pesar del terrible ardor que sentía en las rodillas y la horrible punzación que mataba su brazo. Ayudó a Vanessa, cuyos brazos estaban enrojecidos y con algunas leves heridas.

Vanessa lo miraba sin saber que pensar y de improviso se acercó.

-¿Puedo verte aquí mañana? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé. –Respondió Ferb intentando decir que no.

Vanessa asintió.

-Adiós y gracias otra vez. –Sonrió y se alejó de aquel lugar.

Ferb la vio alejarse y entonces él regresó a casa.


End file.
